Aurelion Sol
Personal Characteristics Name: 'Aurelion Sol '''Origin: 'League Of Legends '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''As old as the universe '''Classification: '''Celestial Dragon, Star Forger, Cosmic Overlord, Servant of the Aspects '''Height: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Allies: '''Unknown '''Enemies: '''Targon and its aspects Summary Aurelion Sol once graced the vast emptiness of the cosmos with celestial wonders of his own devising. Now, he is forced to wield his awesome power at the behest of a space-faring empire that tricked him into servitude. Desiring a return to his star-forging ways, Aurelion Sol will drag the very stars from the sky, if he must, in order to regain his freedom. Mentality '''Intelligence: Extremely high (Born at the dawn of creation and has witnessed the rise and fall of countless worlds and civilizations) Morality: Neutral '''(Aurelion Sol is not an evil being, his only desire is to destroy Targon and his aspects that have imprisoned him so that he can finally conquer his freedom and forge stars again.) '''Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: 'Free yourself from your imprisonment by Targon '''Tastes: '''Forge stars Powers and Stats 'Tier: B/4 '''| '''High B/3 | B/1 | A/4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Black Holes Creation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Reality Warping (Closed a Void Rift, which is a tear in the fabric of reality), Psychic Powers, Resistance, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it. Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Constellation '(Capable of creating and destroying stars and entire constellations with minimal effort) | '''Multi-Galaxy level '(Capable of bringing fiery oblivion to entire galaxies) | 'Universe level '(Created and sustains all stars in the universe) '''Durability: Universe level (Created and sustains all stars in the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse through vast parts of the universe in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Solar Masses (Can create sun-sized stars in the palm of your hand) | IMBH '(Can create intermediate-mass black hole in the palm of your hand) | '''UMBH ('Can create supermassive black hole in the palm of your hand) | 'Multi-Galactic '(Capable of bringing fiery oblivion to entire galaxies) | 'Universe level '(Created and sustains all stars in the universe) '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Interstellar (Throws and creates stars across these distances) | Multi-Galactic (Capable of unleashing flames that can bring destruction to multiple galaxies) Weaknesses: '''Immensely powerful magic can force him to comply to orders, such as the ones that the Targonians used to bind him to Targon. Arsenal '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Center of the Universe: '''Stars orbit Aurelion Sol, dealing magic damage when they hit an enemy. *'Starsurge:' Aurelion Sol creates an expanding disk, which explodes to stun and damage enemies when it moves too far away from him. *'Celestial Expansion: 'Aurelion Sol pushes his stars farther out, increasing their damage and speed. *'Comet of Legend: 'Aurelion Sol takes off flying for a long distance. *'Voice of Light: '''Aurelion Sol projects a blast of pure starfire, damaging and slowing all enemies caught in it and knocking nearby enemies back to a safer distance. Category:Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Male Characters Category:Tier B/4 Category:Tier High B/3 Category:Tier B/1 Category:Tier A/4